


Connecting

by Usami_chan13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon (anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, Gary begins to understand the mystery known as Tracey Sketchit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the [**pokanon**](http://pokanon.livejournal.com/) LJ community. The prompt was: _well, here's a request you don't see every day. I want a fic about tracey sketchit._
> 
>  
> 
> _for all intents and purposes, he seems to be an orphan, so - maybe something about his backstory? idrc. tracey doesn't get enough love._

To be honest, he just isn't sure what to make of that guy.

The first time they met was during one of his sporadic visits back home. He was surprised by the new face, but learned quick enough that he was a friend Ash made while traveling through the Orange Islands, and the guy started hanging around Ash because he was a big Professor Oak fan.

And he had to admit he was a little concerned about that – his grandfather had _a lot_ of fans, but not all of them were…ideal to work with. Still, he didn't give it much thought, because he was still dead-set on becoming a Pokémon trainer then, and still considered Ash his rival. He didn't have time to bother with one of _Ash's_ friends, and the guy seemed okay as far as he could tell; since the guy was living with his grandpa now, they spoke on rare occasions, and the guy always talked politely enough to him. He got the impression that he was just one of those people who was just nice to _everyone_. Overall, the guy seemed pretty bland, and he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Now though, as he watches the guy working with the Pokémon at his grandpa's house, Gary begins to wonder about this…Tracey Sketchit.

He doesn't think Tracey's dangerous or anything – far from it. His earlier observations about the generic friendliness still stand. But he does find himself a little puzzled. After all, his grandpa is admired by a _lot_ of people, and there are too many individuals who would _love_ the chance to work with the great Professor Oak.

He knows his grandfather doesn't work with just _anyone_. So what makes this Tracey so special? Why, he wonders as he watches Tracey taking care of the Pokémon during his grandfather's absence, did his grandfather agree to let Tracey work there?

"So…" Gary finally attempts, shattering the long run of silence, "are you really good with Pokémon?"

Tracey pauses, glancing at him with a questioning tilt of the head. Then he replies, "Just as good as anyone else, I guess."

It's a modest answer, but Gary gets the feeling he really means it. And that only further stumps him. He's used to hearing people coming and boasting about how intelligent they are, how _qualified_ they are to work for Professor Oak. The only people worse than them are those who _have_ worked with his grandfather – those who leave and believe they know _everything_ about Pokémon because they studied under the famous researcher for a time.

Though Gary supposes he's not really one to talk…

But Tracey seems different somehow. The guy pretty much admitted that he was nothing special. He doesn't seem to think he's _good enough_ to work for Professor Oak. He just seems to really _want_ to.

And while he's met people like that too, Gary can't help but wonder about this guy.

"You're a…Pokémon watcher, right?" Gary asks. He's not really sure why he bothers with conversation. He's not used to speaking to the guy without his grandpa around to act as a buffer between them. But Tracey was the only one around now, since this was an unplanned visit, and he happened to arrive at a time when his grandfather was called away to another town ("Serves you right for not calling more often," he could hear his grandfather tease). So since it's just the two of them, Gary figures it couldn't hurt to try and do something to fill the void.

He just didn't expect it to be so awkward.

Tracey grins as he finishes up his work. "Yup."

"Are you going to go into research?"

Tracey has a thoughtful look in his eyes before he shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe someday, but…I'm not really planning on it right now."

Gary frowns. Most people who come to be Professor Oak's assistant do so for the experience, in hopes of someday becoming a full-fledged researcher themselves. But if Tracey wasn't planning to be a researcher, then why _is_ Tracey here?

"Why not?" he presses, though he's not entirely sure why. "With your experience as a watcher, it shouldn't be too hard to get into research."

"Well…yeah, I guess…" Tracey hesitates, scratching the back of his head. "But it takes some money to get into researching…and that's a lot of money I don't have."

Gary's frown deepens as he considers this. That _is_ something he came across while looking into the line of research. Part of the reason for his visit this time around was to discuss career options with his grandfather, and funds are an inevitable part of the conversation. But while he has vague ideas about the benefits of a research assistant, Tracey's comment makes him realize that he knows very little about his grandfather and Tracey's work arrangement. Before he can stop himself, he hears himself asking, "Does Grandpa pay you at all?"

Tracey blinks, and Gary mentally smacks himself as he wonders what the hell is wrong with him. This isn't any of his business, after all, and the question wasn't even okay to ask between _friends_ , let alone complete strangers who barely knew each other through common individuals they associate with. Still, the question was already out there…and though he won't ever admit it, Gary kind of hopes he'll get an answer.

Suddenly Tracey smiles, and Gary can't explain the little relief he feels knowing that he hasn't offended the guy. "Sort of. I mean, I get a little bit for personal things, but most of the work I do is in exchange for room and board…which is enough for me."

Gary feels his brow knotting as he tries to understand. "That's it? Are you really okay with that?"

"Sure." Tracey's smile widens, and there's an excited gleam in his eyes as he adds, "I'm just grateful that Professor Oak lets me stay here."

A smirk stretches across Gary's face as he chuckles. "Better than going back home, huh?" he says. He knows how that feels. "So where would you be if you weren't here?"

A smile is still on Tracey's face, but while it remains polite Gary notices how it becomes less real and more withdrawn. Before he has time to say anything else, though, Tracey replies softly, "Nowhere, really. I don't…really have anywhere else to be."

Something about the casual answer – _too_ casual, like it was trying too hard not to mean anything – transforms the following silence into something uneasy and uncomfortable. It bears down on them, heavy and stifling; Tracey easily ignores it – ignores _him_ – as he busies himself, doing whatever he can not to look Gary in the eyes anymore.

But it soon becomes too much for Gary, so he quickly excuses himself and hurries to find somewhere else to be…something else to do, _anything_ to put the conversation behind him. Maybe he'll drop by Ash's house and say hi to Ash's mom…

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you decide to become a Pokémon watcher?"

The air around them stills, letting the question hover over their heads uncomfortably. Gary's not sure why he even _tries_ talking anymore, because apparently he's really bad with casual conversation.

He sort of wishes that he hadn't come back that evening, but there was only so much he could talk about with Ash's mom. When he'd gotten his fill of quality time with his rival's mother, he left her place with the excuse that he needed to see if his grandfather was home yet.

Unfortunately, it was only after returning to the house that he learned his grandfather was delayed and wouldn't be back until morning…Meaning he's stuck alone with the Tracey guy overnight.

Originally he planned to avoid Tracey for the rest of the time until his grandfather's return. But he also found that Tracey had started making their dinner, and though he didn't quite understand the guilt nipping at him, it was enough to force him to stay and endure the awkwardness.

Especially since the food smells pretty good. Nothing extraordinary, but better than anything he managed to cook while traveling on his own – not that he'll ever admit it.

And since Tracey was nice enough to cook, he thought he could try some interaction once more. But honestly, given how his _last_ attempt at conversation went, he really should know better.

Tracey hasn't forgotten how their previous discussion ended – there's no _way_ he could have – but if it bothers him, he doesn't show it. Instead, he seems rather cheerful as he lays the food out and answers, "I like to draw."

Gary blinks, and at first wonders if he missed something. "Is that it?"

Tracey smiles as he sits down. "No. But that's how it started."

Gary remains quiet for a moment, trying to figure it out. He _thinks_ he understands, but won't admit that he's not sure.

Movement off to his side easily breaks his concentration, and he watches the older teen gather food onto his plate. "When I was a kid," Tracey explains, "I drew Pokémon all the time, and I ended up getting pretty good at it."

Gary's seen some of Tracey's sketches before. And while he wouldn't say it in so many words, _pretty good_ is definitely an understatement.

"I really liked drawing, and so someone suggested that I make a career out of it." Tracey shrugs. "So I did."

Confusion arches Gary's brow. "And that's it? That's how you decided to be a watcher?"

Tracey shrugs again. "Well I had to consider my options, but ultimately it came down to what I _wanted_ to do with my life. And I really like Pokémon, and I like to draw, so I figured that this was the way to go."

Gary frowns and glares down at his plate. If only things were _that_ easy…

"What about you?"

Looking up again, Gary gives him a curious stare. "What?"

Tracey pauses to chew his food, then swallows and replies, "What are _you_ planning on doing?"

Gary smirks a little, showing off his best haughty expression. "You know Ash and I are rivals to become the best Pokémon _trainer_ , right?"

Tracey ignores the condescending tone as he nods. "I remember. I just thought that, since you're asking me about how I chose _my_ Pokémon profession, it means you were rethinking your own."

Gary blinks in surprise. "How'd you know?" he blurts out before he can stop himself.

The older teen smiles a little. "Just because I'm a _Pokémon_ watcher, it doesn't mean I don't notice a thing or two about people."

Gary huffs softly. "Guess you'd be good at noticing things…"

"Sometimes." Placing his utensils down, Tracey focuses all his attention on Gary. "So what are you considering?"

He pauses for a moment, wondering if he's really ready to talk about this, especially to _Tracey_ of all people. They always talk about Pokémon and things about the lab, pretty general subjects. And Tracey isn't exactly the first person he ever considered to confide in about anything… _personal_.

But he _has_ asked Tracey some odd questions today, and figures that it's only fair to answer Tracey's question now. So he answers hesitantly, "I'm…thinking of going into…research…"

It's Tracey's turn to blink, giving him a surprised look. "Research? Really?"

"Yeah, so what?" Gary snaps automatically. "I'm just thinking about it, doesn't mean I _will_ or anything."

"I know you have options, I didn't mean anything by it," Tracey says in a soft tone. Before Gary has a chance to feel bad for getting so defensive, the older teen continues, "I just…I never thought you'd want to be a researcher like your grandfather."

The table rumbles as Gary's hand slams down on it. "I _don't_ want to be like him!" he retorts, his temper returning full force. "I'm _not_ just trying to be another 'famous Oak'!"

Tracey frowns a little; though the older teen doesn't back down from his unexpected outburst, he says nothing and simply watches him sit back in his chair.

With a rough sigh that doesn't quite ease his frustration, Gary runs a hand through his hair. "God, I'm so _sick_ of people thinking I'm just trying to copy Gramps and my parents, I –"

"Wait, what?" Tracey suddenly interrupts. "Your parents?"

Gary tenses, embarrassment burning his cheeks as his words echo back in his mind, and he realizes exactly what he said. Was he really so wound up that he couldn't control his temper or his thoughts, to let out a secret he'd been keeping to himself for so long? How could he have let something like _that_ slip?

He glances at his side, and the confused and concerned expression on Tracey's face quells his remaining anger. With a softer sigh, Gary looks down at the food he no longer has an appetite for. "Yeah…my parents," he repeats, not meeting the other's gaze.

Tracey once again maintains silence, and Gary discovers that, now that he's mentioned it, he can't keep from talking about it. "When I was younger, y'know…I actually _wanted_ to be a Pokémon researcher. Of course I knew Gramps was one, and I _did_ kind of want to be like him…but both my parents were researchers too. They were out in the field conducting a study when they…well…"

"I'm sorry," Tracey says softly.

Gary frowns; he normally hates the mechanical response people give when they learn about his parents, as though they _have_ to feel bad for him because of it. Yet there's something in Tracey's tone that's… _different_. He can't quite figure out why that would be, though, so he puts the matter aside to think about for a later time.

To the other, he says, "I didn't really know them, to be honest. I was too young to remember what they were like. But part of the reason I wanted to be a researcher was because that's what _they_ were. I…I guess I kind of thought it would connect me to them somehow, y'know?"

A small, rueful laugh escapes Gary's throat as he recalls his childhood ambitions. "I mean, I liked learning about Pokémon too, of course. But I thought it'd be cool to have something in common with my parents, something that kind of linked me to them. Going out to learn, gathering information, making discoveries like my parents could have done – _should_ have done – was just as cool to me as actually learning about Pokémon in the first place."

Suddenly feeling a little restless, Gary picks up his eating utensil and begins to play with it, just to give his hands something to do. "The problem with having a famous grandfather is that people _know_ about him…and by association, know about _you_. When I used to tell people that I wanted to be a researcher, they _always_ compared me to Grandpa…always reminded me about what Grandpa did, and what I had to live up to if I wanted to be 'as famous as him'. I couldn't talk about anything research-related without people reminding me how _Grandpa_ did it, or what _he_ came up with."

Though he's not really looking, he notices Tracey nodding. "That's a lot of pressure to put on a kid," the older teen said.

Gary scoffs, trying to break out of his self-pity spell. "Yeah…eventually I got so sick of Grandpa's reputation being shoved down my throat, I decided I didn't want anything to do with research, and that I'd just stick with battling and training instead."

Silence settles over them again, but only briefly before Tracey asks, "So what changed?"

Gary finally looks up at him. "What?"

"You said you were thinking of going into research now, right? Why did you change your mind?"

Hesitating, Gary's frown deepens. "I guess…it's because I never really _did_. I mean, I never stopped wanting to be a researcher…not _really_. I just got tired of people expecting me to be like Grandpa…like this is just the way things are _supposed_ to be."

Things fall quiet again, and Gary feels just a little unnerved by the intense stare he receives from Tracey. He wonders what the other thinks of him after hearing all this, and he's not sure whether to feel nervous for venting his built up emotions, or defensive for having them at all.

Then Tracey smiles a little and drops his gaze, and Gary remembers how to breathe. "You want to hear the _real_ reason I decided to become a Pokémon watcher?" Tracey asks in a soft voice.

Gary frowns, and he's not sure what surprises him more; the abrupt change of topic, or the fact that there _is_ a 'real reason'. So he opts for a teasing smirk and playfully retorts, "I thought it was because you like to draw."

Tracey chuckles. "I do. But the real reason I wanted to become a watcher was because my mother was one."

"Your mom?" Gary repeats, and for a reason he doesn't understand feels a jolt course through his body.

Tracey nods once, fixing Gary with a kind smile. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be like someone you admire. Following in their footsteps is just one more way of being closer to them."

Gary frowns. He expected a lesson would come up somewhere, but he didn't think Tracey would be so understanding…or that Tracey, of all people, _could_ understand where he's coming from. "I just don't want people to assume I'm trying to be as famous as Grandpa, or anything like that."

"If it's something that you want to do, and it's something you enjoy, then it shouldn't matter what _other_ people think," Tracey says. "Your reasons are your own, and this is for _you_ , not for _them_. If anything, you can use it to show people that you're more than just Professor Oak's grandson. Show the world who _you_ are."

Gary scoffs again, trying to hide his embarrassment with light teasing. "Sounds a bit corny. I feel like I'm in some after-school special."

Tracey laughs and returns his attention to his dinner. "Well, at least think about it. It'd be a shame to think you gave up on something you _really_ wanted just because other people kept you from enjoying it."

"We'll see," Gary answers evasively.

With another nod, Tracey lets the issue drop as he resumes eating his meal.

But Gary watches the older teen for a while longer. While they were talking, Tracey managed to switch things around so quickly that he didn't have a chance to truly comprehend what the other said. But now confusion and curiosity tug at the back of his mind while he takes the opportunity to replay the conversation in his head.

Because Tracey mentioned that he became a Pokémon watcher because of his mother. But Gary can't remember the other ever mentioning his family… _ever_. At least not to him, and he's never overheard Tracey mentioning anything to his grandfather either.

So the fact that Tracey spoke of any member of his family is surprising enough. But what Gary really wonders is…why hadn't Tracey just said so in the first place?

If Tracey became a watcher because his mother was one…then why had he been so reluctant to reveal the fact at all?


End file.
